


A Friendly Debt, Part 2

by coffee_and_wolfsbane



Series: Fanfics from Tumblr [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Cock Ring, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Forced Oral Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Gore, Mild pain, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_wolfsbane/pseuds/coffee_and_wolfsbane
Relationships: Asra Alnazar x Julian Devorak, Asra x Julian - Relationship
Series: Fanfics from Tumblr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704736
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	A Friendly Debt, Part 2

_Let’s put that smart mouth to good use._

Julian's eyes widened and he made a soft whimpering sound as he stood in front of Asra. "We...we can't go somewhere more private?" Julian asked, and he immediately regretted the question as Asra's periwinkle eyes narrowed.

Asra _tsk_ ed him and shook his head, his white curls bouncing slightly. "Ilya, you're not a lover, or even a friend-with-benefits right now. You're a whore I've paid a good amount for, and I'm taking on your debt. You need to start acting like it, before my patience wears out. Or...better yet..." Asra unhooked his gold necklace and beckoned Julian over. Julian hesitantly leaned down, and his eyes widened in shock when Asra's golden choker locked around his neck with a deafening click.

"There," Asra said with an evil grin. "Much better."

The weight of the choker was staggering, and it wasn’t because of how heavy the metal was. It was tight around his throat, and Julian had to breathe a little harder to get his normal amount of air in. His surprise and anxiousness only increased when Asra raised a hand, and a delicate length of chain made from magic appeared, attaching to the front of the gold necklace. Asra tugged on it forcefully, and Julian was pulled forward, on top of Asra.

"I know you're nervous," Asra murmured, winding the magic chain around his palm as he caressed Julian's hair with his other hand. "Don't be. You've thought about me before, right?" 

Julian was taken aback by Asra’s gentle tone, his mismatched eyes widening as Asra’s fingers softly threaded through his auburn hair. _He was so intense a few minutes ago,_ Julian thought with a slightly shaky mental tone. When Julian nodded, his cheeks flushing a dark red, Asra’s perfect teeth sank into his lower lip. 

"Then do what you were thinking about,” Asra encouraged, brushing Julian’s hair away from his affected eye. “I promise, any fantasy you had can't compare to the real thing."

Asra put his hand on Julian's shoulder and tenderly pushed him down. The incense coating the air and the faint beat of drums had his mind scrambled and his thoughts were fractured between telling Asra to stop and begging him to let him do more than just a blowjob. Julian didn't have any willpower to fight Asra’s soft push, so he shuffled back obediently, his ears ringing and his heart beating furiously. Asra slid his hand from Julian’s shoulder to cup Julian’s face, his fingers twisting around a few stray red locks, and used the other one to undo his pants, freeing his arousal.

Julian couldn't help himself; he stared at what Asra revealed with a mixture of bashfulness and curiosity. He’d spent nights ashamed, trying to picture what Asra would look like as he got himself off, and the real thing was making his mouth water and his lips part. Asra’s erection was already hard and twitching, and the skin was the same deep pink as Asra’s lips. Moisture was seeping from the slit at the tip, and Julian had to stop himself from leaning forward to take care of it with his tongue. 

Asra held himself by the base and arched his hips up, rubbing the tip against Julian's cheek. “I’m waiting for you,” Asra said huskily.

As Julian felt the dampness spread around his cheek, he moaned quietly, his eyes fluttering shut briefly. A ruddiness washed across his face again, but this time it spread down his neck and to his chest as his body started to react. The mesh thong--the only thing on him right now, besides Asra’s choker--dug into his groin as he hardened.

“Ilya,” Asra sighed. “I won’t tell you again.” Asra’s thumb wiped down Julian’s cheek, and he licked off the stickiness of the precum, his lavender eyes honed onto Julian’s lips.

Julian’s throat worked timidly as he gulped and his mouth opened. His head lowered, and he skirted his tongue across the head of Asra’s cock, scarcely caressing it.

Asra groaned and his hand in Julian’s hair tightened imperceptibly. “That’s it. Don’t push yourself, go at your own pace,” he coaxed.

With Asra’s voice filling Julian’s ears and his taste coating his tongue, Julian had to fight back a moan as he lowered his head more, his lips wrapping around the pulsing shaft. _He tastes so good, it isn’t fair,_ Julian whined in his thoughts. His tongue uncertainly swept around the plump tip, causing more liquid to dribble out and seep into his mouth.

Asra fingered the magic chain that connected to Julian’s makeshift collar. He thought he’d been seeing things when the madam had presented Ilya to him as the newest hire. But no, his tall, blushing friend friend was working at the brothel, and obviously panicking hysterically as Asra announced he’d take him. 

_Honestly, what was Ilya thinking?_ Asra wondered with a soft moan as Ilya’s tongue started to explore his dick more in depth. _He could have gotten brutalized by some old geezer with more infections than the entire brothel staff combined. He’s lucky I wanted a man tonight._

Asra curled a fiery-red lock around his finger and relaxed back against the over-stuffed cushions. Ilya was tormentingly cute, his red and blue eyes flicking up to look at Asra every few seconds for the approval the doctor despairingly needed. 

“You’re doing so well,” Asra praised. _You’re going so fucking slow, it’s driving me insane._ “Why not try moving your head up and down?” _Is this seriously your first blowjob, or are you pretending to be shy?_

Julian whimpered softly at the approval and he began an achingly slow tempo, pressing his tongue against the underside of Asra’s erection every time he pulled his mouth up the shaft. He steadied his hands on Asra’s slender hips and slid his lips down until his mouth was full and he felt the tip push against the back of his throat before it nudged in deeper. 

Asra gasped and moaned Julian’s name loudly. “Do you not have a gag reflex, Doctor?” Asra said, chuckling breathlessly. _Absolutely perfect. I’ll let him get used to my taste, then I’ll tear into his mouth_.

Julian couldn’t respond with his mouth stuffed tight, so he sucked harder, his groans muffled by Asra’s dick. Asra cursed under his breath and Julian pressed his hips into the low sofa, shuddering as his arousal was trapped between the cushion and his hips.

“Does my pet want some attention, too?” Asra purred, and Julian looked up at him as his lips glided down the stiff member. Julian’s already flushed face darkened more and he nodded slightly, his eyebrows knitting together in worry. _Is he really going to touch me? He said I was just a whore earlier..._ Julian thought, utterly confused and a little frightened by Asra’s constantly-shifting mood.

Asra let go of Ilya’s hair and he trailed his fingers down Ilya’s chest, stopping at one hardened nipple. Asra pinched the bud with his fingers and he grinned wolfishly when Ilya jerked in surprise. 

“Careful, now. If you bite me, I’m going to punish you,” Asra warned him, and he rolled Ilya’s nipple between his fingers harder. 

Julian whimpered and he had to raise his head so he could gasp in air, his cheek pressing against Asra’s thigh. 

“Are you giving up?” Asra taunted him, and he yanked on the chain teasingly. 

“N-no,” Julian said, shaking his head slightly. He turned his head and licked up Asra’s shaft, taking in the tip again and drawing on it hurriedly. He felt the blood rush through the shaft and he moaned again. Julian popped his mouth free and looked up at Asra, panting quickly. 

“It’s gotten so big,” he whined, his hips shifting unconsciously. 

Asra’s lilac eyes flashed and he shoved Ilya to the side, pinning him down on the couch. He took out a plastic ring from the table that had various items for the clients to use on the brothel workers and slid his hand over Ilya’s mesh thong.

“This is going around your dick,” Asra told him, and he showed Ilya the ring. Asra witnessed understanding dawn on Ilya’s face and his cute pet started to protest.

“But-but if that’s on, I won’t be able to--” Julian started.

“Oh, I know, Ilya. You’re not going to finish until I say you can.” Asra hummed. His palm snaked underneath the thong and he gave Ilya’s erection a few pumps with his hand before clicking the ring into place.

Julian moaned at the caress and he felt the effects of the ring immediately. His hips started to burn with the need to release, and he arched them up wantonly. His eyes started to get hazy, but his brow knit together in confusion when Asra moved to make his way up his body.

Asra settled his knees on either side of Ilya’s head and he ran his tongue along his teeth. He looked down into those startled pale blue eyes and groaned. _This is going to be amazing,_ Asra thought with a delicious thrill.

“Open your mouth. I’m going to fuck your face, and then you’re going to swallow every drop when I finish,” Asra panted, waiting for Ilya to protest.

Julian’s eyes widened even further and, as Asra had predicted, that mouth opened up to say something.

Asra grinned cruelly and his hips snapped forward, plunging his cock between Ilya’s soft lips.

Julian gave a choked gasp in shock, his hands gripping Asra’s hips tightly. as he tried to shy away from the sudden invasion. He couldn’t escape, though; he was trapped, pinned between Asra’s body and the couch. The tightness of the necklace and the penetration in his mouth was making him struggle to breathe, and Julian’s panicked eyes met Asra’s.

“Breathe through your nose, pet,” Asra purred, and he moved one hand to tangle in Ilya’s hair and the other to steady himself on the back of the couch as his hips started to move. Asra’s head fell back and he moaned loudly, his thrusts getting faster.

Julian tried to obey Asra’s command and breathe through his nose, but tears gathered in his eyes at the force of Asra’s pumping. He wanted to deny that he was enjoying this, that this was only to secure his rent so he wouldn’t be sleeping on the street, but heat was coiling in his lower belly and his body was arching and shifting underneath Asra in undulating waves.

Julian slowly relaxed and Asra moaned his approval. “Good boy, Ilya,” Asra hissed, and he shifted his grip to cup the back of Julian’s head. “Tolerate it for a few more minutes, then the real fun will start.” 

_Real fun? But he said if I did oral well, he wouldn’t--is he going to have sex with me?_ Julian thought, his hands clutching Asra’s thighs as he swallowed his friend’s erection over and over. His stifled moans and whimpers were almost drowned out by the illicit wet squelching as Asra pumped. 

_Hurry up and finish_ , Julian complained, but he froze in place and his eyes snapped open when he felt something brush against his thigh. Julian looked up at Asra, hoping it was _his_ hand, but Asra was still gripping the edge of the couch and the back of Julian’s head.

The sheer touch started on his thigh and lazily drifted upward. Julian knew better than to bite down to get Asra’s attention, but Asra’s eyes were closed and he was wholly focused on getting over the edge. 

_Who’s touching me? Is it another client? Asra said he wanted me to himself, so why is someone else doing th-AHHH!_ Julian’s inner tirade stopped on a gasp as his mesh thong was moved aside and the stranger’s mouth engulfed the tip of his arousal. He tried to move his hips away, or to see who was sucking on him, but all he could see was Asra’s churning abdomen. 

Julian’s distraught protests were silenced by Asra, and he struggled to jerk his arousal out of the stranger’s mouth. _I can’t hurt them if it’s a client, the madam won’t give me the money and Asra might be blamed!_ Julian’s attempt to get Asra’s attention was to dig his nails into his friend’s lean thighs, hoping the pain would alert Asra that something was amiss.

Asra gasped in shock when Ilya’s nails scored his legs and his eyes flared open. 

“Ohhhh~ Oh Ilya, yes!” Asra moaned loudly. He threw his head back as his orgasm painted the inside of Ilya’s mouth, coating his tongue and throat in hot white jets that seemed to go on for ages. Beneath him, Ilya’s eyes were wide and tear-filled, and his grasp on Asra didn’t lessen. 

“Don’t be difficult, pet. Let me see you swallow,” Asra breathed, and Ilya’s throat bobbed as he gulped down the release in his mouth. Ilya’s head immediately turned to the side, and Ilya panted in a few breaths. 

“See? Was that so bad--” Asra started to purr.

“Get them off,” Julian interrupted Asra with a soft whimper. “Please, get them off me...”

His head was moderately fuzzy from the incredible, mind-blowing orgasm he’d just experienced, so Asra had to blink a few times. “Your thong? Oh, I’ll get that off you in due time,” Asra chuckled.

Julian shook his head quickly, and Asra’s white brow furrowed when he saw actual fear in Ilya’s blue eyes. 

“S-someone....sucking me,” Julian stammered as quietly as he could, his teeth chewing hard at his bottom lip. He looked up at Asra with a helplessness that made him feel more vulnerable than when Asra had been shoving in to the base. “Make them stop. _Please_.”

Asra’s hazy demeanor vanished in a heartbeat. His head craned around and the asshole that he had been ignoring earlier had taken it upon himself to touch what was Asra’s. 

“Ilya, close your eyes,” Asra commanded, and Julian didn’t hesitate to shut them, letting go of Asra’s legs. 

Asra set down the magic chain that was connected to Ilya’s collar and his hand snapped out faster than the man could track, his fingers digging into the thin hair and pulling up violently. He dragged the man’s head away from Ilya’s erection and he smirked. 

As the man screeched in pain, Asra launched himself off the couch and on top of the other client, using magic to create makeshift claws on his fingertips-- _thank you Lucio for the inspiration_ \--and sank the sharp points deep into the man’s shoulders. 

Ignoring how the screams became higher in pitch, Asra leaned in close until he was nose-to-nose with the scum. 

“You’re incredibly lucky. If I wasn’t preoccupied, I’d be giving you injuries that couldn’t possibly be recovered from,” Asra commented lightly, and his fingers curled inward, slicing through soft tissue. He felt a warm spray hit his face and bare chest, but Asra didn’t blink.

The other client howled, but Asra had set up a muffle spell on the room. 

“You can leave with your nasty bits, or stay around and sacrifice them,” Asra snarled, and his lavender eyes glowed with an unholy light. He stood up away from the client and watched with a predatory gaze as the man scrambled away.

Asra turned back to Ilya and he lifted his hand, the chain on Ilya’s collar pulling up gently. Julian slowly rose to sit up, his dark brow knit together in worry. 

“You can open your eyes now,” Asra murmured. 

Julian’s eyes hesitantly opened and he couldn’t meet Asra’s gaze. He covered himself with his hands and pressed his thighs together. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to kick them off, because if I hurt them, you could be blamed for it,” Julian whispered. Through his peripheral vision, he saw bright red drops scattered over Asra’s torso and jaw, and Julian had to swallow roughly as his arousal twitched. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Ilya,” Asra told him soothingly, and the chain floated through the air to slide back into his palm. “You’re too enticing for your own good.”

As the compliment made Julian flush brightly, Asra smiled wickedly. “Now that we have the room to ourselves, it’s time for the main event.” 

Julian’s eyes shot up to Asra’s face, and his blush drained from his face rapidly. “You-you said that if I did well giving you oral you wouldn’t take me--”

“You were magnificent underneath me, Ilya,” Asra said on a soft moan. The image of Ilya’s tear-streaked face cranked open with his dick was going to stay with Asra for the rest of his life. “And you’re right, I’m not going to claim your ass.” 

The look of relief on Julian’s face was comical. Asra stripped off his damp shirt and sash, throwing them to the side. His pants were next, and Asra laughed internally as Ilya gaze went to his groin and then skittered away. _Oh, Ilya. You’ve already seen it up close, you don’t need to be coy._ Asra reclined back on the couch and hooked his free hand under his knee, hiking his leg back. 

“You’re going claim mine,” Asra said, running his tongue along his teeth.


End file.
